


Glue that Binds(CainxReaderxRire)

by KionKat



Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [23]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: You keep them together. In more ways than one.
Relationships: Cain (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Cain/Rire (Boyfriend to Death), Rire (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462
Kudos: 19





	Glue that Binds(CainxReaderxRire)

For some reason, Cain liked you. And for an even odder reason, so did his lover. Cain and Rire were not made for each other. In fact, from the short time you had observed it, they were the opposite of compatible. That's why Cain often brought home humans. But you were the only one that lasted.

You heard Cain and Rire in the kitchen, characteristically shouting as things were thrown and shattered. You turned over in bed, covering your ears and wincing uncomfortably. The alarm clock indicated that it was two am. You cursed them under your breath, wondering if demons heard prayers too.

Their fights were usually short and silent, especially at this hour. But you had a foreboding sense that something especially was wrong. You slowly got out bed with a groan, rubbing your eyes and wrapping a pillow around your naked body-Cain especially liked you sleeping naked-and slowly approaching the source of the fight.

You flinched, hiding in the shadows of the hallway and watching the enraged demons viciously go at each other. It seemed they weren't fighting about anything specific, at least anymore. Cain's wings were unfurled and tensed, while Rire's tentacles looked like he was ready to attack.

"You're such a piece of work." Rire growled, fists clenched as his back tentacles twitched impatiently. "If you acted your age, rather than a petulant child, you wouldn't piss me off!"

Cain snarled, punching the wall next to him. The wall caved in where his fist it, leaving a large hole in the drywall. Rire rolled his eyes at the display of power. "That's not my fucking fault! Maybe you should get the hell off my back all the time!" He shouted. You audibly winced, covering your mouth. Despite the quietness of the noise, both of their heads snapped in your direction. They both seemed to relax a bit seeing you, although their expressions changed from anger to embarrassment. Rire snarled at Cain.

"You woke them up. Great job." He walked over to you, caressing your cheek with a gentle touch. His tentacles retracted into his back. "My dear, you should get back to bed. " he cooed softly. Cain gently shoved Rire so that he could face you as well, leaning over and kissing you on the forehead. Rire glared at him viciously, but stayed silent.

"Rire's right. How about daddy tucks you in?" He purred as he took your hand. You blushed, hesitating before nodding.

"Can... can you both?" You asked in a soft voice, nervous as to their reaction. Even if they both loved you, they were still... them. And they scared you at some points.

Cain glanced at Rire, who gave a frustrated glance back. But when he turned to you, he smiled. "That's alright. I have some work i need to do anyway..." he muttered. You frowned and nodded, grasping his hand and following him back to the bedroom.

Cain was gentle, when he wanted to be. He seemed to have a soft spot when it came to you. He tucked you in with care, giving you a soft kiss once he was finished. Before he left, you grabbed his sleeve and whimpered softly. "Please don't go..."

He frowned, tilting his head. He sighed, almost annoyed but complying with your wishes. He crawled under the covers with you, looking deeply into your eyes. You smiled up at him softly. He blushed, looking away. You wrapped your arms around him, cuddling into his chest for comfort. Even though he had hurt you before, even if he was a cruel demon, he made you feel safe. Both of them did.

You hesitated for a moment, curiosity getting the best of your weary mind. "You were fighting again..." you muttered into his chest. Cain looked down at you and raised an eyebrow. You hid into his shirt. "I...I hate it a lot..." you whispered.

Cain ran a hand through your hair gently. "I know, (Y/N). We really should make it up to you somehow..." he pulled back to look at you with glinting eyes. "How about i make up for tonight?" He said in a suggestive tone, tilting his head.

Before you could answer, he kissed you and silenced any response. You kissed back, wrapping your arms around his neck and grasping his red hair. He groaned, taking no time before sliding his hand down your stomach to your (pussy/cock). He began teasingly running his fingers along your (labia/shaft), purposely avoiding your most sensitive parts until you were pressing your pelvis into his touches, trying to grind against his fingers and beg them to fuck you. He pulled your hair, forcing your head back to expose your neck to him. He sunk in his teeth, the pain shooting through your body. You groaned, gripping onto him tightly. Your nails scratched at his flesh desperately as he gave you harsh bruises and bitemarks down your body. He began to (rub your clit/stroke your cock) with vigor. He utilized his other hand by wrapping it around your throat, choking you. You drooled, gasping for breath as you felt yourself come closer and closer to your orgasm.

You feel asleep almost as soon as you came, huffing as Cain still played-more gently-with your parts. When you woke up, he was gone.

You checked the time, it being the reasonable time you usually got up. You stretched, yawning and smacking your lips as you pulled on your underwear and a shirt. You waddled into the kitchen, still sore from the harsh finger fucking you had received early that morning.

Cain and Rire were there, as you had suspected. But something was... different. They sat close to each other, Cain leaning back into the couch with an arm around Rire. Rire read a book quietly, seeming to feel awkward as he leaned against Cain. You almost didn't want to disturb the moment, a beaming smile forming on your face. It was rare to see them like this. You wondered if it had anything to do with you.

As you entered the room, Rire glanced at you and smiled, closing the book and sitting up. "Good morning." He purred, motioning for you to come to him. You obeyed. He patted his lap, and you sat on it obediently, wrapping your arms around him and nuzzling into his neck. He chuckled softly.

Cain, roused from his neck, smiled at the sight. He reached to ruffle your hair, leaning over Rire to give you a good morning kiss on the nose. You giggle softly.

"Did you two make up...?" You asked quietly, looking up at Cain while still nuzzled into Rire. Cain laughed uncomfortably.

"We're working on it, kitten." Rire answered, stroking your hair. "Just for you."

You looked up at him, blushing. "For me..?" You felt yourself shrink with soft embarrassment. "Its not as if I'm very special...."

Cain raised an eyebrow, gently grabbing your chin between his thumb and pointer finger. He forced your face up, looking into your eyes. "Oh, i beg to differ, pet..."

You swallowed hard, shifting on Rire's lap. Rire straddle your hips, keeping your body still. "You're so good for the both of us. You serve us so well." A single tentacle gently slithered to caress your face. You gasped, wincing at the cold wet mass. Cain pulled your face in for a kiss as the tentacle slit down your body to caress your curves. You moved against Rire in a purposeful way, feeling a large bulge form inside his pants. You moved against it, hearing Rire grunt softly.

The tentacle slid under your shirt, ripping it with a sharp edge. You gasp as the cold air suddenly touched your bare back and chest. A large shallow cut ran across your entire back from the tentacle. Rire chuckled, running his tongue over the wound. You shuttered as he cleaned the blood away with his saliva.

Cain continued to pay more attention to your chest, running his own tongue around your nipple and sucking on it sensually. He bit down around the hard nub. You yelped, moaning softly from the pain.

You were dully aware of your panties being slipped off by Rire, who slipped his fingers into your hole to prepare it for his cock. It didn't take him much longer for him to grasp your hips, sliding you over his cock. He pressed his head against your entrance before thrusting into you, hilting his cock inside you with a single thrust. You cried out as he did, grabbing onto Cain as Rire started to rail into you.

Cain kissed you as you were fucked by Rire, stroking his own throbbing cock as he watched Rire's thrusts. "You're such a good, slutty little slave for us, huh?" Cain whispered to you, guiding one of your hands around his cock. You did your best to jerk him off, distracted by the rough fucking you were receiving. You simply moaned in response.

"Mmm, they're so good." Rire stated simply. He tilted his head back, softly moaning. "I'm already close."

Rire pulled you off his cock, grabbing you and pushing you down on your stomach. He pulled your hips in the air, thrusting back into you. Cain lifted your head by your hair, pulling it close to his cock. You wrapped your mouth around it, and gagged as he began to fuck your face.

It didn't take long for either of them to cum, nor for you to either. Feeling Rire unload inside you drove you over the edge, and you felt yourself cum as Cain came himself deep in your throat. You gagged as the warm liquid dripped down your throat.

The three of you fell back onto the couch where you were, panting. You were exhausted from the sexual punishment you had just received. You closed your eyes, sighing.

You felt Rire and Cain move, both wrapping their arms around you and holding you softly. You smiled to yourself, cuddling against both of them. A happy, warm feeling filled your chest.

And for the moment, you enjoyed the calm.


End file.
